


Of Canines and Stags

by Elfflame



Series: Canines and Stags [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Marauders, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes apologies are difficult.  And sometimes they’re very simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Canines and Stags

**Author's Note:**

> Not telling the time period, as that would give away too much, but this was inspired by Littlecup’s Sirius and James, and Amberry’s Sirius and my Remus in the two RPGs I was in at the time I wrote it. And big hugs to both of them for looking this over for me. The boys all felt they deserved this, considering what happened to the poor blokes in the books. Hope you all enjoy as much as they did. :D

Sirius had obviously been drinking rather heavily, and was still doing so when Remus arrived. Not that he could particularly blame him. It had been a pretty miserable year—for both of them. But really, Sirius had borne the brunt of it. After all, the Wizarding World had believed he was a murderer for twelve years, and wanted him back in Azkaban even now. Even Remus himself had believed it, until the night before. Remus just hoped he could be forgiven for those twelve years of believing it. He’d been forgiven in front of Harry, of course, but now that they were alone, he wondered just how far that forgiveness would extend.

“Sirius,” he said softly.

The eyes that met his were hollow, and it took all of his restraint not to simply move forward and take Sirius in his arms. “Moony.” Sirius’s voice was still rough from years of using it mostly to scream out his pain. The tone was that of someone who was seeing a ghost. Or of someone who had lost everything, only to see hope restored once more.

Remus was beside him in a moment. His arms went around Sirius, holding him tight. “Padfoot,” he sighed into the shaggy mane of hair. Bony arms came up to wrap tightly around him. Remus knew things would be all right.

After a moment, Sirius asked, “Harry?”

“Is fine,” Remus assured him. “He’s still trying to comprehend everything, but he was doing just fine when I left them.”

Sirius pulled away, obviously just realizing, “Moony, school is still in session. Shouldn’t you be up there with them?”

Remus sighed and shook his head. “After what happened last night, Padfoot?” He could never be allowed to risk hurting anyone like that again. “It wasn’t meant to last anyway. You know the job is cursed…”

Sirius snorted. “You mean that you let Snivelly chase you away.”

Remus sighed and pulled completely away. “Sirius...” he warned. He had never approved of the way Sirius and James had gone after Snape. “He made me Wolfsbane all this year.”

Sirius looked at him, incredulous. “He’s been poisoning you? Does Dumbledore know that his pet Slytherin has been trying to kill you all year?”

“The potion, Sirius,” Remus said, pained. “The one I forgot to take last night?” Sirius couldn’t have been expected to know, but that didn’t make it easier to remember what he’d nearly done that night.

Sirius scowled. “So this stuff you’ve been taking all year is named after an ingredient poisonous to Werewolves?”

Remus thought it best not to explain that the ingredient was actually the major component of the potion. “Yes.”

Sirius definitely didn’t like that. “Git,” he growled. “Might as well have called it ‘Wolf-killing Potion.’”

“He didn’t name it at all, Sirius. Someone else created it. He just made it for me so that I wouldn’t be a danger to the students this year. Without it, I wouldn’t have been able to teach at all.” And even if only for a year, it had been worth it.

“He was probably forced to by Dumbledore,” Sirius snorted.

Remus didn’t respond, but that was as good as a confirmation to Sirius.

“Figures. Well. No more of that. Padfoot’s back. Prongs was just never as able to understand and calm you down the way I could. Now you’ll have a proper companion each Moon.”

The mention of Prongs made Remus’s heart contract, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. “We’ll see, Pads,” he said softly.

“Gonna deny me, Moony?” Sirius asked in a lower voice, a half-smile on his face. The tone made him realize just how long it had been since the last time they’d been together.

Remus drew closer once more, and shook his head. His lips lowered to kiss Sirius’s forehead, but found lips against his instead. He exhaled against Sirius’s lips, surprised, then his lips opened of their own accord, and Sirius’s tongue slid into his mouth. He tasted of the whiskey he’d been drinking, and Remus thought he could almost taste their missing twelve years beneath it. Sirius’s hands came to his waist, and pulled him down into his lap. The two men relaxed into the kiss, and only pulled away from each other when they heard the front door slam.

Sirius’s face lit up at the sound, and for a moment, Remus’s heart clenched jealously. “He’s home,” Sirius grinned.

“Starting without me again?” a voice came from the doorway. Two faces turned at once to the speaker. The man standing in the doorway was a near-exact replica of the boy Remus had left behind at Hogwarts just hours before. Only his age and his sparkling hazel eyes were different.

“Jamie…” If Remus hadn’t been on his lap, Sirius likely would have jumped up and been at James’s side in an instant. As it was, James moved into the room towards them before Remus could stand up.

“Don’t call me that, Padfoot,” he said with a shake of his head and a slight smile, as though Sirius had just been off at the store, and that no time at all had passed since the last time the three of them had been in a room together. As though the suffering the three of them had gone through in the last twelve years had not even happened.

“Hello, James,” Remus said quietly, getting to his feet and sticking out a hand for him to shake.

James snorted and pulled him into a rough hug. “Moony.” Remus knew it was as close as he’d get to an apology for the separation of the last twelve years. At first it had been distrust and accusations, then the horror of what they’d been sure had happened—Sirius the traitor had killed Peter to get the secret for his Master. How could they have believed it? And after that, it was too difficult to face each other. James had been consumed with raising Harry and keeping both of them safe, and Remus had only seen him twice after that, both awkward meetings in crowds of people, and they’d parted company as soon as they were able. They hadn’t bothered to keep in touch. It had been Sirius who’d held them together.

Then he was released, and James turned to Sirius, who rose unsteadily to his feet. As the two of them stood and looked at each other, Remus felt as though he had suddenly become invisible. It had always been James and Sirius, and while he knew that they both cared for him, he knew that it was nothing to what they were to each other. Even Lily had never completely come between them. And now they were together again.

James’s arms were suddenly around Sirius, and Sirius’s wrapped around him in return, his face buried in James’s shoulder. Their words to each other were barely more than breaths, and Remus had to turn away to give them a moment. He busied himself by putting on a pot of tea, and when he turned back, the two men were seated at the table, talking in slightly more normal tones. “…Best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen,” James was saying, a proud smile on his face.

Sirius was grinning. “Yeah. I saw him. He’s brilliant. Bet he gives you a run for your money when he’s home for the summer.”

James shook his head, still smiling. “Can’t get him off his broom then.”

Remus settled at the table with them, setting out the tea. Nostalgia, jealousy and longing all warred within him. “Tea?” he asked them.

When they turned to look at him, the look on Sirius’s face was incredulous. He raised an eyebrow at Remus, then turned to James. “What did you do to Moony while I was gone, Prongs? I think you broke him.”

James shot a wince in Remus’s direction. Remus started to explain, but James interrupted him before he could say more than, “Padfoot…”

“Remus and I…” He glanced at Remus before looking back at Sirius. “We never quite made up after what happened, Sirius.”

Sirius looked from one to the other of them, and Remus dropped his gaze to his tea. “You’ve just left Moony to transform on his own?” His voice wasn’t quite a snarl, but it wasn’t far from it, either.

James sighed. “Sirius…”

But this time, it was Remus’s turn to interrupt. “After what happened, it was too difficult, Padfoot. For both of us.”

Sirius glowered at them.

Remus didn’t meet his eyes, and began sipping at his tea. “How do you face someone you’ve hurt, Sirius? We all said horrible things that day. And after what happened that Halloween, particularly after we heard you’d killed Peter…”

Sirius growled. “You stop making excuses, and show them just how much you care for them instead,” he insisted. He stood up and held a hand out to each of them. “Come here. Both of you.”

Remus glanced at James, but he was staring at Sirius. When Sirius raised an eyebrow in his direction, he rolled his eyes and got to his feet, taking the hand held out to him when he reached his side.

Then both men turned towards Remus, wearing near-identical expressions. It was a rather familiar experience for Remus. They’d used that expression any number of times during their years at Hogwarts to get him to go along with whatever prank they’d planned, despite his better judgment. He sighed, then rose and took Sirius’s other hand.

Sirius grinned at them both.

He leaned forward and gave James a slow kiss. Remus could see their tongues sliding together, and heard a soft moan from each of them. He was barely able to contain his own, just watching them. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the night that he’d caught them together. The night he’d lost his virginity to Sirius. It had been glorious, standing there watching them, but being with them had been so much more intense, like being caught between two fires.

Then Sirius pulled away from James and turned his face to Remus. Soon Remus was lost in him—lips, tongue, and sighs. This was nothing like the kiss they’d shared before James had come in. That had been light and tentative. This was passion, hunger, and everything he’d been missing.

Sirius was smiling when he pulled away. “Mmm. It’s a good start,” he said. “Now you two.”

Remus shot a look at James, but even as he did so, familiar lips covered his own. “Moony,” James whispered against his lips. And though they’d already dealt with it all, somehow, that one word meant more than everything they’d already said, and all the words still unspoken.

How was it that he hadn’t come to see James before this? He’d missed this. He’d missed them. Missed being not just with Sirius, but with James as well. Their pigheadedness had kept them apart far too long. Remus could only be grateful that Sirius had been able to return to them and seal the rift between them.

While they were kissing, Sirius had begun to shuck his clothes, and when they pulled apart, there he stood in all his glory. More skinny than before, but still beautiful. Remus wanted to draw him close and explore his exposed skin, but before he could, Sirius’s lips were back on his, and there were hands pulling at his clothes, lips nibbling their way down his neck, skin sliding against his. Remus moaned, and was soon shifting to help remove his own shirt and trousers.

James, though, seemed insistent on moving this to the bedroom before they went any further. Sirius snorted at this. But then he’d never let anyone else’s morality affect what he did where. Once they made their way into the bedroom, Sirius made short work of James’s clothes as well, and Remus found himself trading kisses with each of them as the last of their clothes hit the floor.

Once clothes had been disposed of, Sirius and James sank onto the bed, while Remus found himself kissing and licking his way down Sirius’s chest, then moving to James’s and moving his way back up. The taste of them, lost for so long, was like a forgotten treat. How could he have lived without it for twelve years? He laved James’s nipple, then found himself pulled away, and Sirius’s lips meeting his own.

There was a chuckle in his ear as Sirius did his best to map out his mouth. “Always so oral, our Moony,” James said, his lips brushing his ear as he spoke. Then those lips moved down his neck to his shoulder, hands sliding across his chest to pluck at his nipples, and a hard cock settled into the valley of his arse.

Sirius pulled away, his hands joining James’s on Remus’s body as his lips moved to the other side of Remus’s neck. “Our Moony,” he echoed. The words vibrated against Remus’s skin, and he grasped at the feeling. He was theirs. Why had he even bothered trying to find a substitute?

Their bodies shifted, and Remus felt Sirius’s cock grind into his thigh as James’s pressed more firmly into his arse. He moaned, loving being surrounded by them. But as nice as this was, it wasn’t perfect. Sirius was the one of them who had suffered the most. Remus wanted to focus on him, but while they were driving him mad this way, that wasn’t going to happen. He murmured their names, but that only seemed to egg them on. “God…Sirius…James…Stop, please,” he tried again. James stopped at that, though he kept grinding slowly against Remus. Sirius didn’t stop at all, and was now nibbling at his collarbone, his hand stroking lightly over Remus’s erection.

“Did you need something, Moony?” James asked. Remus could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Sirius…” he moaned in response, hoping James would understand.

James laughed softly. “Padfoot’s right there, Moony.”

Remus groaned as Sirius’s tongue swept across his nipple. “Fuck.” Only James and Sirius had ever made him lose control enough to swear that way.

“Oh, we’re getting there,” James said, his mouth lowering now to Remus’s collarbone. Sirius kissed his way up Remus’s chest to the same collarbone, and he and James kissed over Remus’s shoulder. Sirius whispered something to James that Remus couldn’t quite make out. James nodded, and Sirius turned his head to kiss Remus.

“Come on, Moony,” he said, pulling lightly at Remus, and the two of them sank onto the bed, stretched out facing each other. Remus felt James settle behind him. Sirius began to kiss Remus once more, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the fingers that brushed against his opening. He gasped into Sirius’s mouth as James began to push at it. The fingers were slick, and James wasted little time playing with him. Two fingers slid into him, which stung, and Remus whimpered, but Sirius swallowed the sound. His hand moved to Remus’s cock to distract him.

“‘M gonna fuck you, Moony,” Sirius murmured against Remus’s lips, and Remus felt a jolt of pure lust streak through him at the words. The need settled in his cock, which throbbed in Sirius’s hand.

“Fuck, yeah,” James groaned from behind him. “So tight, Sirius. It’ll practically feel like the first time. You’ll love it.”

Sirius grinned, then pulled away and climbed over Remus. He felt James’s fingers disappear, and winced, but stilled himself, knowing what was to come. One warm body was quickly replaced by another. Sirius’s hands were on him again, and Sirius buried his nose in his neck, pulled his leg up at an angle, and then he was pushing inside him.

“Oh, god,” he moaned. “Sirius…”

Once Sirius was fully inside him, his hips stilled, though his hand fell to Remus’s cock once more. And then Sirius was sighing and shifting behind him, and Remus realized what was about to happen. There was a dual groan from them only a few moments later, and Remus’s cock throbbed with the realization that James had just slid into Sirius.

“Fuck,” James rasped. “‘M gonna fuck you both.”

Sirius’s hips pulled back, and then he pushed forward but there was an extra shift as he did so. All three men were groaning now. Remus pushed back against Sirius, wanting more, and they began to work to find a rhythm. Sirius’s hand sliding along Remus’s cock, Remus pushing back against Sirius as he pushed in, then Sirius pulling away once more. Remus was lost in the feel of Sirius inside him, and in the sounds of the three of them mingling in the room—James’s ever-increasing swearing, Sirius’s hitched breaths and moans, and his own needy groans. He wished he could see their faces, but he didn’t want this to end, either.

But the build-up of Sirius inside him and his hand on his cock soon pushed Remus over the edge, and it was all he could do not to scream out his release. Sirius held him tightly as he came, still thrusting into him, and James’s hand joined Sirius’s on his cock, milking him as he began to come down. James’s strokes were less gentle than Sirius’s, and he couldn’t help but squirm and clench around Sirius’s cock, which set Sirius off as well. His face buried in Remus’s neck as he moaned out as he came. James seemed to ride out Sirius’s release, then Remus could feel his thrusts redouble, through Sirius’s own hips and his whimpering against his neck. James was now beyond words, going completely silent as he thrust into Sirius, finally letting out a loud groan, and all movement stopped.

The three of them collapsed where they lay, but it was Remus who finally spoke. “So, now what?” After all, great sex didn’t mean things were fixed.

Sirius snorted. “Way to ruin the mood, Moony.”

Remus sat up. “Sirius, James and I both have lives. Things aren’t that simple.”

James shook his head. “No, Moony, he’s right. What do you have to go home to? A falling-down-cottage and no one to help you? I’ve got more than enough room for both of you here.”

“And when Harry comes home?” Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. “We’ll take him out flying, of course!”

“Sirius, Harry’s thirteen. Nearly fourteen. You really think it’s going to escape his notice for long that his father’s spending so much time with his two best friends?”

“Aw, Harry’ll be cool,” Sirius insisted.

But James gave Remus a long look before responding. “I think he’ll be okay with it, Remus. Really. After all, all he could do when I got there to make sure he was all right with everything was ask me questions about the two of you. I’m sure he’d be overjoyed.”

“So, we try again?” Remus asked.

“Yeah,” James said with a smile.

Sirius grinned up at them. “As long as I don’t have to explain to him about the canines and the stags.”


End file.
